


Snowflake

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki has a rough day, Tony is the one to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Tony was sprawled across the bed, enjoying fresh sheets and the feeling of being clean. He had taken a really long shower, warm water relaxed him and he almost fell asleep in the bathroom.

Resting comfortably against all the pillows he had in the bedroom, Tony wondered if it was too hot to pull a blanket over himself and whether he really cared about that at that hour. It was around four in the morning, his usual bedtime.

Then the door slammed open and Loki walked in, his cape dragging on the floor, wretched expression on his face and continuous groaning coming out of his mouth.

'Hnnnnnnggg,' he whined as he climbed the bed and crawled on top of Tony, nuzzling at his neck. Tony could barely breathe under that weight, Loki looked slim but was damn heavy, especially when upset.

'There's my Snowflake,' Tony muttered against Loki's temple, stroking his back until the groaning stopped. 'What happened, did Thor take your toys away?'

Loki only sobbed in response, his cold fingers clutched at Tony's t-shirt. When he was that cranky, the most effective remedy was cuddling. Surprisingly, hugs and Tony's warmth soothed Loki's worries. The last time it was about Loki's true form, Tony let him have a tiny self-pity session. It was better than having him lash out on an entire planet.

After a brief struggle, Tony managed to manoeuvre Loki so that the sad godling was lying next to him. Much better, Tony breathed in deeply, his chest no longer crushed under a pile of jealousy and bitterness. He cradled Loki in his arms, their legs tangled together, more whispering and light kisses. Tony slept with a smile on his face and a mouth full of Loki's messy hair.


End file.
